Bowerstone Old Town
Bowerstone Old Town is a part of the city of Bowerstone. Bowerstone Old Town connects to Bowerstone Market, Bowerstone Cemetery, and to the countryside outside the city. It is the first area outwardly affected by choices made by the Hero of Bowerstone. History This part of the city is where the story of Fable II begins and where the Hero of Bowerstone grew up. At the start of the game you can choose the fate of the town by choosing who to give the arrest warrants to as a child. If you gave the warrants to the Derek, Old Town will become the most desirable and crime-free part of town. The decoration also becomes highly colourful, with flowers and finer architecture pervading. However, if you gave them to Arfur, it will become a crime-ridden nest of bandits, thugs, assassins, and prostitutes. Bowerstone Old Town is possibly built on the remains of Bowerstone South as it shares a similar shape and is referenced as "Old Town". Interestingly, Roland the Bard refers to Old Town as the 'undesirable' area of town while giving his tour, whichever choice you made. Slums Bowerstone Slums is the remains of Bowerstone Old Town if you choose to hand the warrants over to Arfur instead of Derek during the quest Childhood. Instead of the crime-free alternative, Bowerstone Slums is very much like Bloodstone, where poverty-stricken citizens take the law into their own hands, as there are no guards left after Lord Lucien fired Derek for failing to re-acquire the warrants. The Assassination Society hires people from here. However, if you decorate a house richly as your material home, others will follow this example. Economy The economy of Old Town varies drastically depending on who you gave the warrants to. Derek has managed to establish six stalls in the region, and has also managed to remove a building, allowing the area to have a main street. Arfur, on the other hand, has only succeeded in attracting a tattoo stall and a general store, the latter of which can be found in the same building Derek had removed. Regardless of the choice made, both people will offer a 50% discount in all stores. However, this is waived if the player later purchases one of the stores. Law If the player chooses to give the warrants to Arfur the town will become lawless and much like Bloodstone in that the citizens will be forced to take the law into their own hands. However, if you chose to give the warrants to Derek, the small section of city flourishes and you will receive a discount on all stalls in Old Town. Real Estate Old Town (Both): *The Invisible Hand *The House of Might *The Immortal's Abode *The Steel Moon *The Helping Hand *The Knuckles *The Dark Mark *The Bennett House *The House of Goodwill *The Pit *The Felling Residence *House of Hard Knocks *Old Town Warehouse Old Town (Arfur): *Old Town General Store *The Human Museum Old Town (Derek): *Old Town Clothing Stall *Old Town Weapons *Old Town Alchemists *Old Town Gift Stall *Old Town Food Stall *Old Town Miscellany Stall (Non purchasable) Statue A statue of the Hero will be erected here if the player chose the Sacrifice card at the end of the main storyline. It is erected near the area where the Hero and Rose used to live. Points of Interest There are two Gargoyles, and three silver keys to be found in this part of the city. *'Gargoyle One' can be found on the western side of water tower that is next to the Old Town Warehouse, right before Bowerstone Cemetery. *'Gargoyle Two' can be found in the house named The Felling Residence on a wall in the stairwell. The Felling Residence can be found on the southern alley. *'Silver Key One' can be found in a cellar in the easternmost alley, just off the main road when coming form Bowerstone Market. *'Silver Key Two' can be found inside the Old Town Warehouse, under the wooden stairs on the first floor. *'Silver Key Three' can be found in the house named The Invisible Hand, it is on the balcony on the second floor. This house if the first on the right if coming from Bowerstone Cemetery, or first on the left if coming from the countryside. Fast Travel Old Town contains three fast travel locations. *Cemetery Road *Rookridge Road *Market Road Category:Fable II Locations Category:Fable II Towns